Solid state vapor-lighting fixtures are known in the prior art, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,315 to Edwards et al. Because of the vapor-tightness, these fixtures are generally weatherproof and are used in various indoor, outdoor, and indoor/outdoor environments, being provided with sealed lenses which resist the ingress of moisture, vapor and other contaminants into the fixture. Vapor-tight light fixtures are well-suited for vandal-resistant, dust, wet, and/or spray-down locations, such as parking garages, tunnels, temporary construction lighting, food processing and walk-in freezers, under awnings, car washes and wash bays, farms and barns, subways, laundry facilities, and sports arenas.
As with other lighting applications, vapor-tight lighting fixtures have been provided with light emitting diodes (LED) type light generating elements. In addition, due to the relative large size of the areas being lit, relatively long lighting fixtures, such as 8 feet in length, have been utilized. The shipping of such relatively long lighting fixtures presents difficulties.